An Unexpected Turn of Events
by gossipgirlfan310
Summary: Takes place around 1x13 when Blair has the pregnancy scare and she is pregnant and unsure whether the father is Chuck or Nate. It does not follow the shows current plot.


**This takes place in episode 1x13 after the pregnancy scare; it does not follow the show at all.**

Blair looked at her baby girl in her arms, Audrey Armelle Waldorf. She was named Audrey for Audrey Hepburn (of course) and Armelle because it's a French name meaning princess and Audrey is most definitely Blair's princess. Blair smiled at her two week old daughter and thought of what is coming ahead of her. Blair left the UES when she was five months pregnant, before anyone could notice, and she moved to France. After the big scandal of her sleeping with both Nate and Chuck Blair wanted to leave immediately but Serena had convinced her to stay. Now she was returning to live with her mother and the private jet was landing in less than an hour. Blair was so nervous and of course she would hear rumors everywhere but ever since Audrey was born she had a change of heart. She was nice all the time and she kind of liked this side of her. Of course Serena would be there to welcome her but Blair was nervous about seeing Nate and Chuck because neither of them knew that they might be a father. There would need to be a paternity test and there would be so much drama on Gossip Girl but Blair didn't care. All she cared about was the beautiful girl in her arms. Audrey looked exactly like Blair so Blair honestly did not know who the father was. Audrey had bouncy brown curls toppled on her little head and sparkly brown eyes. Her lips are a perfect shade of red and her checks have a faint rosy blush. She is absolutely perfect and Blair surprisingly loves every moment of being a mother. When she found out she was pregnant, she and Serena discussed abortion and adoption but Blair had decided to raise baby Audrey. Serena came over as soon as Blair went into labor and she is Audrey's godmother. Serena instantly fell in love with Audrey, she has this aura that makes people love them the moment they see her.

The plane landed and Blair stepped out holding Audrey tightly in her arms. Blair still looked like Queen B, with her perfect brunette curls and a headband in place. She had gained twenty five pounds during her pregnancy and now she was only six pounds more than she was before she was pregnant. Basically she still looked the same.

Blair smiled when she saw Serena standing there. Serena ran to her and they embraced in a hug. Serena kissed both Blair's cheeks and then took Audrey from her arms.

"Hello Audrey, it's Aunt Serena," Serena said as she kissed the baby's forehead. "Blair, it hasn't been the same without you, I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too. France just doesn't compare to the UES." Both girls smiled as they climbed into a waiting car.

"How was your flight?" Serena asked Blair as the car drove through the noisy streets.

"It was nice, there wasn't much turbulence. I didn't sleep but Audrey did," Blair replied as she looked at her daughter in her best friend's arms and couldn't help but smile.

"That's good. Her room is adorable but you saw it in the pictures I sent you, right?"

"Yeah I did and it is really cute thanks for helping with it."

"Oh no problem, it was fun," Serena answered as they stepped out of the car and made their way to Blair's penthouse.

Meanwhile, Nate Archibald sat on his coach watching football when his phone buzzed. He flipped it open to reveal a Gossip Girl update. It was a picture of Blair and Serena outside Blair's house and Serena was holding a baby. Nate's head started spinning when he read the caption and looked at the picture. He dialed Blair's number and it rang three times before an answer.

"Hello?"

"Blair, it's Nate."

"Hi, Nate. Why are you calling me?" Blair sounded tired and annoyed since her and Nate hadn't spoken in a while.

"Um, I saw a new Gossip Girl post that you're back and all. I was wondering if I could come over."

"Ohh, sure I guess but I'm kind of busy. I just got back and all."

"Of course I understand."

"But Nate, you can come over if you want."

"Sure, I'll be there soon." Nate hung up and released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. At least Blair didn't sound angry, that was a positive. But whose baby was that?

In his apartment Chuck laid in bed with some girl whose name he didn't know when his phone buzzed from the Gossip Girl alert. He opened it and his jaw dropped when he saw the picture of Blair, Serena, and a baby.

"Oh shit, she's back," he muttered under his breath as the butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. He actually had more than just lust feelings for Blair. He didn't want to admit it but he kind of loved her. He had distracted himself with other women once she left and now she was back. He dialed Serena's number because he was not ready to hear her voice.

"Uhh hi?" Serena answered her phone and Chuck heard a baby crying in the background.

"Hey are you with Blair?" he asked, not bothering to make some perverted comment as a greeting to Serena.

"Yeah I am. Why didn't you just call her?"

"Serena could you get me a pacifier please?" Chuck heard Blair shout in the background and his stomach hurt as the butterflies multiplied.

"Yeah here you go."

"Who are you talking to S?"

"Um, just a friend. Do you need any help with the baby?"

"No, but I'm going to run to my room to get something. Watch her please?"

"Of course. Chuck are you still there?" Serena asked as she turned her attention back to Chuck.

"Yeah, um could I come over there?" He needed to see Blair and he was really confused.

"Actually I don't think that would be a good idea. Nate's on his way over."

"Okay, then I'll just call later." Chuck hung up and felt sick when he heard that Nate was going over. After Nate found out that Chuck and Blair had sex, he was angry but he and Chuck had reconciled. Now that Blair was back in town he didn't know how things would be.

Blair sat and waited as she heard the elevator doors open and Nate's feet shuffle towards her.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Serena asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, please stay," Blair begged.

Nate walked towards her and smiled when he saw that she was still just as beautiful, if not more.

"Hi Blair, hi Serena."

"Hi Nate how are you?" Blair asked nicely.

"I'm good. I can't believe you're back. Um, not to be awkward or anything but on Gossip Girl there was a baby with you guys."

"Oh yeah, um that's my daughter." Nate was shocked even though he had known something was coming.

"Whose the father?" he asked still in a state of shock.

"Um, actually I don't know. It could be you." Blair looked uneasy as she sat there.

"Oh, could I see her?"

"Yes, of course. She's in her room." Blair led them up the stairs and into an immaculate baby nursery. Nate actually smiled at it because it was exactly what he would imagine her baby's nursery as.

"This is Audrey Armelle," Blair beamed as she held her adorable daughter in her arms.

"She's adorable! She looks just like you," Nate gushed, surprised at the resemblance between them.

"Thanks, do you want to hold her?"

"Uhh, sure," Nate took the little girl in his arms and Audrey sighed as she relaxed into his strong arms.

"She's really cute. How old is she?"

"Exactly two weeks. I think she likes you." Blair smiled at her long time boyfriend holding what could possibly be their baby. Or Audrey could be Chuck's baby. Blair shuddered at the thought of her innocent daughter having that monster as a father. But there was something about Chuck that Blair never felt when she was with Nate. But she would never admit it to anyone, not even Serena.

After stayed for a while, Nate had to go back home because he had promised he would run with his dad.

"Bye Audrey," he said as he kissed her sweetly on her forehead and then said goodbye to Serena and Blair.

Chuck finally mustered up enough courage to go see Blair, but first he had to make sure Nate wasn't there so he texted him.

Chuck- _where r u?_

Nate- _going on a run with my dad. I just got back from b's..._

Chuck- _okay and..._

Nate- _she's effin hot but now she has a kid_

Chuck- _yeah I heard_

Nate- _cya later_

Chuck- _k_

Chuck took his limo over to Blair's house and nervously rode the elevator up. The doors opened and he stepped out.

Dorota ran over to him, "Mister Chuck, Miss Blair and Miss Serena are upstairs."

"Thank you Dorota."

Chuck walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Blair beckoned. His stomach fluttered at the sound of her voice.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" she asked and she was shocked to see him. He smiled at her and Serena sitting on the bed and the baby that lay between them.

"Hi Blair. I'm sorry to come without warning I just thought that I could come and see you."

"It's alright. How are you?"

"I'm good. I've missed you?"

"Really?" Blair asked and the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter.

"Um, guys, would you like to be alone?" Serena interrupted.

"Sure Serena could you take Audrey too." Blair smiled at her best friend.

"You named her Audrey after Audrey Hepburn, right?" Chuck smiled at Blair.

Blair smiled, "Yes, I didn't think you remembered that I liked her?"

"How could I forget?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the bed, "What's her middle name?"

"Armelle, it's a French name for princess."

"That's beautiful. Is she a good baby?"

"Yes she is; she's very calm which is surprising because I would've thought she would be a super bitch like her mother."

He chuckled at her response, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I don't even know who her father is. I was just confused. This wasn't part of my plan so I couldn't handle it and I just needed to escape."

"Blair I would've understood," Chuck smiled at her and they moved closer until they were kissing and they were both ecstatic. Soon however they were interrupted by Audrey's quiet cries from the adjacent room.

"Sorry I have to go," Blair said as she stood up.

"I understand; every child needs their mother." Chuck thought to himself of his childhood without a mother and how he never even had a chance to be held by his mom. He followed Blair into Audrey's room and watched as she gently took her baby from Serena and held her against her chest, swaying smoothly from side to side.

"It's alright princess, mommy's here." Blair cooed at her daughter. Soon Audrey settled down and Chuck asked if he could hold her. Blair handed him over and was surprised at how gentle he was with her.

"She's adorable," he said as Audrey looked up at him and smiled.

Nate and Chuck sat in Chuck's suite two hours later and hung out. Both were making small talk as they thought about the possibility that they could be a father.

"Did you hold her?" Nate asked Chuck.

"Yeah, she was really cute."

"I know. I can't believe Blair didn't tell anyone and I can't believe Gossip Girl didn't find out until she got back."

"When Blair ahs a secret she likes to keep it that way," Chuck responded as he took a sip of his scotch.

"I know. I can't believe one of us is a dad."

"Yeah, it's scary." Chuck secretly wished that Audrey was his daughter because he already loved her and he loved Blair. On the other end of the couch Nate wanted to wish the same thing in order to support Blair but he couldn't help but think how it would ruin his future. His dad had it set on him going to Dartmouth and he even had a soccer scholarship so he didn't want to blow it by being a teen father. Chuck on the other hand never thought about his future, he just knew he loved Blair.

"Hey man shouldn't a paternity test or something be done?" Nate asked as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Yeah but it's better to let Blair do it when she's ready."

"Yeah I guess." Nate replied but he was really nervous about what the results would say because he kind of liked Blair again. Their romance was never built on a passionate love so he just assumed that these feelings were just because she was back. Anyways, he had Vanessa now and he actually did like her.

"Hey B shouldn't you get a paternity testing thing?"

"Yeah I already ordered one. I'm sure Nate or Chuck will be ecstatic to find out that they're a dad."

"Oh whoever the dad is, they will step up and support you and Audrey and you know it."

"Yeah I know," Blair replied as she kissed Audrey lightly on her forehead. Blair secretly hoped the baby was Chuck's so she could be around him more and help rekindle their romance.

Three days later the results of the test came home. It had been a lot of money to have that fast of a delivery but it was worth it. Blair wasn't going to open the results until both Nate and Chuck were there. Serena was already there and Audrey was asleep upstairs with Dorota watching her. Blair didn't hire a nanny because she didn't trust anyone with her baby except for Dorota, the woman who had basically raised her.

"Are you alright Blair?" Serena watched as her friend paced back and forth across the room.

"Yeah I'm just nervous."

"It'll be fine," Serena replied as the elevator doors opened and Chuck and Nate walked over. They both greeted the girls and then they all sat down and awkwardly waited for Blair to read the results.

Blair nervously opened the envelope and pulled out the papers, "Okay the Audrey's dad is…Chuck." Blair let out a sigh of relief as she looked at Chuck's name.

"Okay great! Congratulations Chuck!" Serena cheered. Nate stood up and shook Chuck's hand and kissed Blair on the check.

"I wish you the very best guys. You'll be great parents," he smiled at them and then left the apartment with Serena. He was actually relieved that he didn't have to break the news to his parents and change his whole life. He would always love Blair but he realized that her and Chuck were in love.

Chuck smiled as he walked towards Blair and took her in his arms. He kissed her and then pulled away to smile at her.

"Where's our baby?" he asked happily.

Blair turned towards the stairs, "Dorota could you please bring Audrey down here."

"Yes Miss Blair."

Soon Dorota walked down and handed little Audrey to Chuck who beamed at her and kissed her cheek.

"Blair could I ask you something?" he said as he handed Audrey to Blair.

"Of course," Blair replied as she took her sleeping baby in her arms.

"Blair I know this isn't part of your plan but I love you and I know it's love because I've never felt anything like it. And I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife." Chuck said as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring from no other place than Tiffany's.

"Yes of course. I love you Chuck Bass." Blair said as tears formed in her eyes. Chuck slid the finger on her finger and then stood up and wrapped his two favorite girls into his arms.

Five years later Blair sat at her Yale graduation and looked up at her support crowd. Her mother, father, and Roman were there. Also Serena sat smiling at her. But the people she focused on were her husband, Chuck Bass, and their five year old daughter who he held on his lap. Now that she was older she looked more like him but she still had a major resemblance to Blair. Their life was perfect; they had had the biggest wedding of the year after they graduated from high school and she had continued onto college while Chuck had inherited the family business but not his father's lifestyle. Chuck had changed since Blair had returned. He was a father and husband and the most perfect one at that. He loved Blair and Audrey more than anything and it was all because of a moment of vulnerability in the backseat of his limo almost six years ago.

**And tada, that's the end. I was debating whether or not to add the last part but I just added it to show you that their life ended perfectly and they were still successful after a teenage pregnancy. Also I love Chuck and Blair and I always wondered what would've happened if she was pregnant. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
